Рьюро Хироцу
Рьюро Хироцу (広津 柳浪, Ryuurou Hirotsu) ''― один из членов портовой мафии. Командир «Чёрных ящериц». Личность Его вежливость предназначена не только для работников и публики, он так же проявляет её ко врагам. Но жестокое поведение Хироцу тоже проявляет, несмотря на свои манеры джентльмена, и не важно, ко врагам или коллегам, грубит им. Это лучше всего показано, когда он и двое командиров из Чёрных Ящериц издевались над Хигучи. Он кажется прилежным индивидом, всегда хорошо выполняющим работу и празднующим её сигаретами, утверждая, что на вкус они исключительно хороши. Он критикует медлительность и дурное поведение, что подтверждает, что он личность пунктуальная и серьёзная. Несмотря на свою жестокость, он так же может быть и заботливым. Это подтверждается, когда он с Чёрными Ящерицами приходит предупредить Хигучи, а потом помочь ей. Хироцу утверждает, что импульсивность, идущая от молодых людей оправдана, показывая, что он терпеливая и понимающая личность. Он упоминает, что в молодости был очень упрям. Внешность Хироцу — мужчина средних лет с то ли седыми, то ли белыми волосами, зализанными назад, тонкими бровями и усами и короткой козлиной бородкой. Он всегда носит монокль на правом глазу. Одевается в длинное, черное пальто поверх белой рубашки с черным галстуком-бабочкой. Также он носит брюки и туфли того же цвета. Под вышеупомянутым пальто он носит очень длинный грязно-коричневый шарф, а также повсюду появляется (что в аниме, что в манге) в белых перчатках. Также его всегда можно заметить курящим сигарету. Прошлое Хироцу работал в портовой мафии достаточно долгое время ещё при старом лидере, которого позже убивает Огай и сам становится боссом самой опасной организации в Йокогаме. Сюжет Арка: Детективного Агентства Впервые Хироцу появляется внутри неизвестного склада в порту, он, стоя у стены, вытаскивает сигарету и закуривает а после говорит “пора” своим людям из мафии и те благодаря его способности пробираются во внутрь склада где в это время находились рабочие которые что-то делали с грузом находившимся внутри склада. Хироцу просит прощения за то, что отрывает их от работы называя себя и своих людей в некотором роде, такими же рабочими как и они и что он пришёл сделать свою работу объясняя, что на днях какие-то наглецы начали торговать без разрешения портовой мафии добавляя, что по слухам именно в этом месте база людей которые ему нужны и когда он пытается взглянуть на их склад сзади него замахивается человек держа в обеих руках тяжелую трубу, но Хироцу замечает это и останавливает трубу одним лишь направлением руки в сторону противника, а затем при помощи своей способности он отбрасывает мужчину на несколько метров назад, таким образом, согнув и железную трубу, после короткого монолога он приказывает своим людям убить всех, а после закуривает и уходит, добавляя, что сделанная работа делает сигаретный дым еще приятнее. Затем, ему вместе с остальными ящерицами было приказано убить всех членов детективного агентства, при собрании напарников Хироцу делает замечание Тачиваре что тот опоздал на две минуты, а затем, наблюдает за Тачиварой и Гин которые если бы не его вмешательство, поубивали один одного. Выслушав указания Хигучи, они отправляются к базе агентства. Арка: Трехсторонняя война Арка: После Трехсторонней Войны В 37 главе, после победы над Гильдией, Дазай тайно встречается в музее картин с Хироцу, где те вспоминают о прошлом и о том, как Дазай пробовал рисовать портрет Элизы. Во время их разговора стает известно, что Хироцу очень помог Дазаю, несмотря на это, он отвечает, что всего лишь предостерег Хигучи о ''«Моби Дике''»,'' и из-за этого Ацуши победил Фицджеральда вместе с Акутагавой. В ходе разговора стает известно, что Дазай намерен создать новую команду "Двойной Черный", а так же найти человека, которого он уже встречал ранее и называет его "Демоном". Арка Спектакль Достоевского В 48 главе, Хироцу наряду с ещё двумя лейтенантами "Черных Ящериц", следит за плененным Джуничиро. По словам старика, миссия агентства по поимке эспера с вирусом - провалилась. Поэтому, они решают убить заложника, поскольку от него больше нет пользы. Когда Джуничиро спрашивает, убьют ли его на что Хиротсу говорит что в обычное время они бы так и сделали, но мафия, которою тот знает сейчас значительно отличается, поскольку перемирие между организациями ничего для них не значило, кроме как уничтожение общего врага. Он говорит, что сейчас Мафия сражается не за деньги, а за их босса, добавляя, что все они готовы пожертвовать ради него жизнью. После, он говорит, что они (в качестве уже новой мафии) не будут убивать Джуничиро, а за это, он станет их шпионом и когда парень отказывается, Хироцу упоминает его сестру. Джуничиро в порыве гнева ослушивается Хироцу и вырывается из плена, при этом, с хитростью побеждая всех членов Чёрных Ящериц. Когда Джуничиро использует свою способность, Хироцу приказывает Тачиваре не стрелять в разные стороны, поскольку тот может попасть по своим, когда Тачивара спрашивает, как члену Детективного Агентства удалось уйти, Хироцу упоминает листок Куникиды при помощи которого, тот призвал своему напарнику нож, а в этот самый момент Джуничиро нападает на Гин, но той удается увернуться и когда мальчик открывается старику, Хироцу наносит удар, но уже иллюзии. После, когда он пробует открыть дверь, та оказывается уже запертой и он решает, что целью их противника является босс мафии, а не они. Арка: Бешеных Псов Во время кризиса Детективного агентства, чёрным ящерицам и всем членам Портовой Мафии было приказано оберегать членов агентства ценной собственной жизни, чему возмущается Тачивара который считает, что члены агентства ни во что не считают их босса, раз проигнорировали его слова. Они встречают Акико Йосано, Джуничиро Танизаки и Кенджи Миядзава которые как раз возвращались из убежища Мафии к месту встречи назначенном Фицджеральдом. Акико уверяет Хироцу что это не ловушка, поскольку Ацуши ему поверил. Затем, когда автомобиль с предположительным местонахождением Ацуши, Кёки и Маргарет останавливается возле них, Кенджи бежит открывать двери, но машина неожиданно взрывается. Великий из Бродячих Псов Манга: Том 16, Глава 66 Как оказалось, это было ловушка врага, членов детективного агентства и чёрных ящериц окружают военные во главе с таинственным и очень сильным противником, что заставляет их отступить. Пытаясь с ними сражаться, Хироцу своей способностью избавляет Кенджи от пронзившего его меча, а затем они уходят тайным маршрутом мафии. Очутившись внутри помещения, Хироцу сообщает, что их прикрывают боевые отряды мафии, но долго они не продержатся, поэтому остается со своими напарниками в здании, пока детективы отступают канализационными путями. Спустя некоторое время, они вновь прикрывают Акико Йосано но теперь Хироцу приказывает своим товарищам бежать вместе с ней пока сам он будет сражаться с противником. Хотя Хироцу тяжело ранен, он сохраняет самообладание и гордость, уверяя остальных, что сдержит нападавших. Он улыбается, заявляя, что его душа навсегда останется с "Портовой мафией". Ему удается сломать клинок противника на несколько мелких частей но и тут не всё так просто, поскольку даже этими частями противник способен манипулировать на расстоянии, поэтому один из них впивается в живот старика, а затем и следующие, оставив на его теле большое количество рваных ран, предположительно убив Хироцу. Великий из Бродячих Псов Манга: Том 16, Глава 67 Хироцу и Гин не были убиты, как предполагалось изначально. Тачихаре удалось ранить их и не раскрыть себя, поэтому, когда тот навещает их, Хироцу и Гин находятся в комнате, поправляясь от незначительных ран. Как заявил Хироцу, порезы от осколков катаны были неглубокими, и, несмотря на потерю крови, в целом раны оказались несерьезными. Перед уходом, Тачихара говорит о том, что его ждёт работа. Затем, парень спрашивает у Хироцу о том, подходит ли он Мафии в ответ чему Хироцу и Гин смеются, а после Рьюро добавляет, что парень подходит для Мафии больше, чем кто либо. Он также спрашивает у Хироцу о "Вооружённом агентстве" и действительно ли они являются террористами, но Хироцу и Гин полностью отрицают это. Великий из Бродячих Псов Манга: Том 18, Глава 77 «Скайфолл. Часть V». Способности Его способность, Увядающая камелия (落椿, Ochi Tsubaki) - способность которая при помощью прикосновения может отбрасывать противников назад с огромной силой. It's been shown that his ability is powerful enough to stop and bend steel pipes with just a touch. And when used on a human body, besides launching it, it can even cause the bones to break. Примечания Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Члены Портовой Мафии Категория:Владельцы Способности Категория:Члены Чёрных Ящериц